Holding You
by ShiningStarkid
Summary: A part of Brian Holden's past comes back to exact her revenge. Will Brian and Meredith survive? Contains Breredith. Rated T due to coarse language. Constructive criticism encouraged, as this is my first fanfic. :)
1. Bang My Head

**A/N: This is a repost of a fic I published this morning, but I didn't like it so I took it down and rewrote it. Enjoy! :D**

It was 3am, and Brian was soundly asleep. Meredith rolled over onto her side and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful while he slept.

Meredith got up and went to the kitchen, feeling hungry. They had skipped dinner the night before due to a Twisted rehearsal running late. "Now I know how Lauren feels..." she muttered to herself. Meredith opened the fridge and rummaged around, pushing aside carrots and lettuce to get to her secret stash of Reese's Pieces. Brian never looked there, so she decided that it was perfect.

She heard quiet footsteps in the hallway behind her. "Brian?" she whispered, without turning around. Suddenly a strong hand was shoved over her face and a gun pointed to her head. Meredith froze in fright.

"I believe you have something I want," a demanding female voice hissed.

Meredith squirmed a bit and quickly bit her attacker's hand, forcing the attacker to recoil in pain. Meredith had picked up that trick from Bella, who always bit Sebastian when he put his hand over her mouth. She quickly ran down the hallway to the bedroom, as it was the only room with a lock.

"BRIAN!" Meredith screamed, shaking him awake. "There's a mad woman in the house and she's got a gun and she tried to ki-"  
"Slow down, Mere," Brian yawned, waking up. "Okay, what's going on?"  
"I was in the kitchen and there was someone in there and she attacked me and pointed a gun at my head."  
"She WHAT? What did she look like?"  
"I don't know, I didn't see her face."  
"Anything else?"  
"She's after you."

Brian's eyes widened. "Me? Why would she be after me?"  
"She said something about me having something she wanted,"  
Meredith cried.  
"Damn right she did."

Meredith and Brian both froze and looked up. Meredith had forgotten to lock the door.  
The hooded woman ran and lunged at Meredith, who rolled out of the way. She could see her attacker had blue eyes which a stark contrast to Meredith's chocolate brown. This caused her to hesitate for a moment, allowing her attacker to grab her by the throat.

"My, my, what a_ lovely _surprise," the woman cackled, as she pulled down her hood. The woman had dirty blonde hair tied into a long ponytail, which swished whenever she moved. Brian's eyes widened in recognition instantly.

Meredith whimpered and had tears streaming down her face.  
"Clara, what on Earth would possess you to come after me?! I broke up with you!" yelled Brian.  
Clara's manicured grip tightened around Meredith's throat.  
"Don't you see, silly? I want you back," she said, her voice smooth as honey.  
"I'm pretty sure KILLING MY GIRLFRIEND is the WRONG WAY TO GO ABOUT IT!" he shouted.

"It's the only way I can get my BriBri back," she sharply stated.  
This enraged him. Brian ran forward and lunged at Clara, who merely sidestepped.  
"Uh uh, BriBri," she said, emphasising the gun she had on Meredith's head. "One step closer and her life ends."

Brian was shaking with anger, tears in his eyes. He looked over at his girlfriend, helpless. Her brown curls were messy and partially covering her face, but Brian could make out the two words she was mouthing.

_Help. Me._

**A/N This is my first fic, so be nice? Meh. Constructive criticism is encouraged :)**


	2. Committed

**A/N Whaaaat? I'm posting another chapter already? Oh, I'm just going to go with it then. :)**

Brian reached into the pocket of his pyjamas, but his phone wasn't there. He had left it on the charger in the kitchen.  
"But Clara," he suddenly said, "wouldn't killing my girlfriend be that much better with a Red Vine?"  
Clara looked at him coldly. "I haven't eaten those since we broke up."  
"For old times' sake?"

_What the hell is Brian doing? Is he insane? This woman is trying to kill me, and all he can think about is food?!_ A million thoughts raced around Meredith's head, each as desperate as the last.  
Brian looked at Meredith, and mouthed_ trust me_ as he left the room. She nodded weakly.

The so-called Clara picked Meredith up by the legs with her right hand, her left still firmly gripped around Meredith's throat. She trailed behind Brian, carrying Meredith to the kitchen before setting her down on one of the kitchen stools.

If he wanted to save Meredith, he had to act fast. _Police?_ That would take too long. _Walker or Corey?_ Too far away. But then, the revelation hit him like a gust of wind.

He pressed speed dial 1.

* * *

Eric jolted awake. His phone was blaring Duder is A Spy, the ringtone he had set for Brian. Wait, what?

"Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.  
"Eric? We need your help. Clara's here. We're in trouble. Hurry." Brian spoke quickly, but clearly, and hung up.

_Clara? Brian's crazy ex-girlfriend from college? Shit. They're in trouble,_ he thought.

* * *

Brian rummaged around in the cupboard, trying to buy Eric some time.

"No more fucking around, BriBri," Clara roared viciously as she loaded the gun and pointed it at Meredith's head. "She's gone."  
"No, wait, I found them!" he said. He shoved the packet of Red Vines towards her, hoping she would take the red herring.

"I know what you're doing! You're STALLING!" she screeched. "You're just buying your little _Merebear_ more time! Well it won't work, Holden!"

Brian cringed. Clara only called him by his last name when she was extremely pissed.

"Okay! I'll be your boyfriend," he said desperately, tears streaming down his face. He would do anything if it meant Meredith stayed alive. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, even if it meant he had to give her up.

Clara thought about it for a moment. "Not. Good. Enough," she said through gritted teeth, seething with rage, as she put her finger on the trigger.

The door burst open.  
"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER, WE'RE THE WIZARD COPS!"

**A/N I thought this was a good place to leave it. :D Reviews and comments please? :)**


	3. Don't Go

**A/N The last chapter! I'm kind of sad about this ending... But I literally wrote it in a day, so meh.**

Eric ran forward and clubbed Clara over the head with his prop baton from AVPSY. She slumped to the floor, unconscious. Meredith collapsed to the ground and rolled onto her back, breathing heavily to get air back into her lungs. He looked triumphant, silently fistpumping in his head.

Brian took a moment to take in the situation, but then remembered something more important. Meredith. She was passed out on the floor in the fetal position, her body shaking with fear and her lips turning blue. "ERIC!"

"Oh SHIT!" Brian tossed Eric his phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Clara screamed profanities at Brian as she was lead away in handcuffs by the police. She was kicking and thrashing around violently. Brian hoped to never see her again. He turned his attention back to the paramedic, Faustino, standing in front of him.

"She should be okay, only extremely mild shock. She's not seriously injured. Just tell her to take it easy, okay?" Faustino said to Brian, with a thick Mexican accent. It reminded him a bit of Lauren's Taz, but less over the top.  
"Thank you so much. I don't know what we would do without you." Brian shook Faustino's hand, not knowing what more to do. They both looked at Meredith, who was now lying down on the couch.  
"She's a_ encantadora chica_," Faustino said.  
"I know. And I'm very lucky to have her."

Faustino packed up his medical kit and walked out the door. The apartment was left in complete silence for a few minutes, before Brian went over and sat on the couch next to Meredith. She jumped back in fright, her eyes wide, before realising it was Brian.

"Mere, it's okay, it's over..." Brian coaxed, pulling her into his arms. She was still breathing heavily and her face was wet with tears.  
"I..I was s-so scared, B-Brian!" she choked out. Her whole body was cold and a clammy sweat had broken over her forehead.  
"It's okay, it's okay..." he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Eric, help me, would you?" Brian gestured to Eric. Eric walked over, scooped Meredith up carefully and carried her to the bedroom. Brian held her hand the whole way whispering "it's okay, it's over..."

They put Meredith down and Brian tucked her in. "It's okay, Merebear, you're safe..." Brian cooed. Eric and Brian tiptoed out of the room and silently pulled the door closed. "Dude..." Brian turned to Eric with tears dancing in his eyes.  
"I know, you didn't want to lose her," Eric whispered. "I understand."  
Brian felt speechless. Eric had just saved Meredith's life, and he had no idea how to thank him.

"Thank you," Brian said weakly, "for everything. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be alive right now..."  
Tears threatened to break over Brian's face, but no tears came.  
"Dude, no need to thank me. You and Meredith are some of my best friends. Now, I'm going to go back to bed, if that's okay with you." Eric smiled cheekily as he said the last sentence.  
Brian brohugged Eric and they walked outside into the hallway.  
"Night, Brian." Eric said as he walked down the stairs.

Brian stood at the door of his apartment staring down the hallway for a minute. She's safe, it's fine. He walked inside to the bedroom to find Meredith sitting up with her knees to her chest. Her eyes were swollen and she had been crying more. She looked up at him with a vulnerable look in her eye.

He didn't need to ask her. Brian sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
"You know that I'd never go back to her, right?"

"I know," Meredith choked out, "but a part of me was afraid you would."

Meredith looked down after saying this, her ears almost drooping like a sad kitten. Their lips met with passion.

"Not in a million years."

**A/N And that's the end! I enjoyed writing this. :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
